Gummy Bear
Gummy Bear was a traveling Bear who arrived on May 25, 2018, and left on June 24th, 2018 (total of 28 days or 4 weeks). He gave 15 quests with a final reward of a Gummy Bee Egg. The player can obtain only 1 Gummy Bee. He returned in the November 25th update, however, this time he is more mysterious hiding in the Gummy Bear Lair killing those who dare to enter. You must have a Goo Hotshot Badge or above to enter Gummy Bear Lair. Gummy Bear had a Gummy Cannon with which he shot gumdrops at fields to produce goo. He targeted every field except the Mountain Top Field and the Stump Field. Quests (15) Dialogue Tips for the Gummy Quests Show/Hide tips # Use the field boosters whenever you can, but make sure to plan ahead — don't use the blue booster when you're almost done collecting 100,000 unspecified goo if the next quest will want 80,000 goo specifically from blue flowers. Check the quest list to avoid a situation like this. # If Gummy Bear is targeting a field you need, add your own gumdrops to enlarge the area covered by goo. The larger the goo puddle, the more goo you collect. # If you are running low on gumdrops, go around and defeat every mob that will spawn. # Complete Brown Bear and Black Bear quests whenever you can, because they either give you gumdrops, or they give you tickets which you can spend on gumdrops. (Polar Bear also sometimes gives tickets.) # Play with a friend and pool your gumdrops. Again, the larger the goo puddle, the more goo you collect. Even better: If you can play with a friend who already has Gummy Bee. # Join the Bee Swarm Simulator Club so you can use the Honey Dispenser. During the Gummy Invasion, it dispenses a gumdrop in addition to the usual honey and haste. # Do field-specific tasks first (e.g. "collect 300,000 Goo from the Pine Tree Forest"), because they can apply to more general tasks (e.g. "collect 300,000 Goo from blue flowers"), killing two birds with one stone. # Use the cannons/slingshot and whatever shortcuts you can to quickly get to fields Gummy Bear is targeting. If you've held off on buying the Glider because it seems superfluous (since it won't enable you to get anywhere you can't already get with just the parachute), consider getting it anyway, because it gets you to places so much faster. # If possible, get bees with Bomb abilities, especially Buzz Bomb. Goo lasts such a short amount of time that your pollen collector won't make much of a dent, but a fully stacked Buzz Bomb+ can collect a ton of goo in just a few seconds. This is especially effective if combined with a field booster. # Pay attention to your Badges: finish off any that are close, and claim every badge that's complete. Many of the enhancements granted by badges are useful for collecting goo, and even the ones that don't give tickets that can be used to buy gumdrops. # Your pollen collector's shape can make a difference in collecting goo. Even if you already own the Bubble Wand, consider going back to the Honey Dipper, and/or getting the Scythe. The Bubble Wand's collecting ring can easily miss most of a smaller goo puddle. Lair dialogue What's sweeter than honey? Glorious gumdrops... they're just the start! A sweet and sour, ooey-gooey universe... Can't you see it too? What's that Gummy Bee? They're not seeing clearly? YOU'RE ALWAYS RIGHT! *does /e laugh emote* GOO-dbye, beekeeper... HAH! *uses /e wave then /e laugh and then kills the player* Trivia * Gummy Bear has brought the following during his visit to the mountain: ** A Gummy Bee, which you can see flying around him. *** Gummy Bear is also the first bear to introduce his own bee. ** A Gummy Cannon, which he uses to fire gumdrops at fields. ** And a Gumdrop Dispenser where the player can buy Gumdrops with tickets (which is now moved near Spider Field, Bamboo Field, Blue Flower Field, and Panda Bear). * Gummy Bear is translucent, like the candy he is named after. (His colors of pink and teal, on the other hand, don't resemble any of the colors of classic gummy bear candy.) * Gummy Bear is one of two bears (the other being Shadow Bear) to float, rather than stand on the ground. * Gummy Bear uses goo collection as the main requirement for quests. * Gummy Bear is the first bear that makes you use transportation devices (cannons and slingshot) to complete his quests. * The goo collecting badge set is represented by him in the game's description. * Onett added 1 more week to the Gummy Bear's timer because many players requested an extension. * Gummy Bear gives a code near his last quests, this is the "Tapioca" code. * Unlike Sun Bear before him, Gummy Bear gave no indication that he will come back. * There was a glitch on older servers where Gummy Bear was still active. * In every single quest, Gummy Bear makes a Goo related pun. * Gummy Bear is the first and currently only Bear to have unnatural colors. * Gummy Bear is the only bear to be using a cannon (The Gummy Cannon). * In total, the players could receive 31 tickets from him. * Gummy Bear uses the Levitation Animation Pack. * Gummy Bear is featured in the dance party advert. * He has returned on the Nov. 25 update and resides in his lair that can be accessed through the big gummy bee near the Ant Challenge. * He is now "evil" in the Nov. 25 update. ** He is the second bear that kills you, the first being Tunnel Bear. * In the Nov. 25 update, he is the first bear that requires you to teleport to him. * Gummy Bear, Tunnel Bear and Onett were "Naughty" this year, as stated by Bee Bear. * Like Black Bear, Panda Bear, Brown Bear , Polar Bear, Mother Bear, and Science Bear, he also has his own Bear Morph, but unlike them, you don't need a Bear Bee to get it. * It is recommended to have emptied your backpack before using gumdrops when standing on top of the gummy bee, as the only way out of the Gummy Bear's Lair is dying or leaving the server. * This and Sun Bear are the only travelling bears to have a 2nd return to the map, but with Gummy Bear staying permanent (as of right now) * Gummy Bear is the only traveling bear to have a morph of his own (when you activate the gummy mask's passive ability). Category:Bears Category:Traveling Bears Category:Gummy Invasion Category:Quest giver Category:NPC Category:Goo